Demons
Demons are a group of creatures divided into many species, types, and almost as many tribes as their are mortal races. History Each race was originally a race created by the godly beings that shaped the universe into what it is today. However one godly being betrayed his companions and sired a race of evil creatures on an unknown world. These creatures were powerful and practically unkillable, which gave them the strength needed to concuer other worlds or planets. The Draxin as they were later called had been given a magic which allowed the to open gateways and travel between worlds. They had been created for war and chaos, so they traveled forcing their ways on any creatures unlucky enough to survive their invasions. Many worlds were concuered and destroyed, becoming nothing but debry the larger chunks of which were infested with Demons. As the population grew due to massiv birth rates and the induction of new races willing or unwilling into the demonic force. The Draxin lost any control of what they had created, leaving massive armies of various demons spread throughout many destroyed worlds later called Hells. Eventually their was no other worlds left for the Demons to concuer so they turned to centuries of fighting, war, and chaos within their fiery pits of torture. That is until the Demons discovered Terrax and learned the hard way that this pinnacle success of the godly creatures would not be concuered easily. Since then Demons have become a legend to some, a source of power for those called Warlocks, and a constant threat so large it will probably never be destroyed. Description Powers Alignment Location Demons are located throughout a multitude of worlds called Hells, un-measurable sized continents with their own geography, physical laws, and special features seen only in that specific Hell. Many Demons inhabit the same Hell often fighting over territory, enslaved to the other, and sometimes being ruled over by a common master. The more powerful, older, and tribes with the most numbers often posses a unique world that shows their races characteristics. A common feature in most Hells is fire, lava, smoke, torture, and a horde of demons living in an a chaotic harmony. These Hells can be reached through spells and runes used by earthly creatures but are not so equally easy to leave. Language Each tribe of Demons may have their own language or dialect of the main Demonic tongue. Also they may speak many other languages depending what races they interact with. Demons almost always understand human tongues epecially english and speak it if they need to communicate. The main demonic tongue of which their are many dialects is so large and complicated their are said to be five Demon dictionaries. Meaning even the most accomplished scholars Demon or mortal after a century of study would be very fortuanate to have mastered usage of the basic language equaling only half of the first tome. Most Demons do not know how write Demonic runes which is considered a task for only the most academic Demons. Religion Demons are creatures of chaos meaning they hate the thought of their being a single creature in command of the universe and putting it in order. Meaning they have a deep hatred of pure religions which focus on all the oppisites of what define a Demon. Often much of what these religions teach is untrue to certian point but then all myths have a bit of truth within them. Certian priest of various religions have been known to combat Demons on behalf of their religion using what they call Divine Grace. This pure white energy can be used in healing, producing white flames or thunder bolts, and n recieving inner peace. Wether these powers are gained from a higher being is often argued over, wrong, or unknown. However magical scholars hve a theory that the white energy is a persons willpower in physical form manifested because of opne's tre faith in a religious idol. Demons don't worship Gods but often praise in lavish ceremonies Demons with god lie power who rule over multiple Hells. These all power Archdemons are not only praised by lesser Demons by human spellcasters called Warlocks who simliar to priest idolize them gaining powers in return. Caste